Core B: The Cell Culture/Adeno/Lentivirus Core is a Service Core which will:[unreadable] 1) Grow and maintain specialized cell lines to be used by multiple investigators.[unreadable] 2. After infection, maintain epithelial cell lines with adenoviral constructs for acute studies and lentiviral[unreadable] constructs.[unreadable] 3. Keep list of all cells maintained in culture computerized.[unreadable] 4. Assign costs to PPG investigators for use of Core resources (provision of cells, adenovirus, lentivirus[unreadable] etc.).[unreadable] 5. Provide small amounts of cultured cells to other investigators both within and outside of Hopkins for pilot[unreadable] experiments (charge-back to be used).[unreadable] 6. Provide cells/reagents of PPG investigators to scientists around Hopkins and outside Hopkins (cells,[unreadable] antibodies, cDNAs, etc.).[unreadable] 7. Although the Core is largely a Service Core, it also will continue to serve a more minor role to[unreadable] train investigators in using epithelial cells in culture.[unreadable] 8. Provide adenovirus constructs for transient infection studied and lentiviral constructs to make stable[unreadable] lines. This requires engineering, growth, purification and titering.